thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel: Impossible
Diesel: Impossible is an upcoming model animated television series. It will be a spin-off of Paxton and the Diesels and Thomas & Friends, and is set to start airing in January 2020. Loosely based on the Thomas & Friends episode The Case of the Puzzling Parts from Series 22, Diesel: Impossible will revolve around Paxton and Sidney working as secret agents for the Anti-Devious Diesel Agency (A.D.D.A.), as they go on a number of missions, trying to stop the Steamie Extermination League (S.E.L.), an evil organisation led by Diesel 10 with his assistants Diesel, Max and Monty, whose goal is to get rid of all the steam engines on the Island of Sodor. The show's title is a parody of Mission: Impossible, an American spy TV and film series. Overview * Genre: Model animated series, action, spy fiction * Created by: David Stoten * Based on: Paxton and the Diesels, Thomas & Friends, The Railway Series * Written by: David Stoten * Voices of: Steven Kynman, Bob Golding and other voices * Country of origin: United Kingdom * Producer(s): Tracy Blagdon, Micaela Winter * Production location(s): Shepperton Studios * Production company: Mattel Television * Original network: (UK) Channel 5 (Milkshake!), Cartoonito, (US) Nick Jr. * Original release: January 2020 Format The show's format will be based on well known spy films and TV series like Mission: Impossible and James Bond. The show will follow the exploits of the Anti-Devious Diesel Agency (A.D.D.A.), a small spy agency led by an unnamed character who goes by the secret identity as the Chief. The agency consists of three agents, Paxton, Sidney and Thomas working together as a team to stop Diesel 10 and his minions from steam engine extermination. Characters * Paxton - A young green diesel shunter. Whatever he is doing, Paxton always wants to show Sidney and the Chief of the A.D.D.A. how well he does as a top quality agent, and to stop Diesel 10 with his nasty schemes. * Sidney - A forgetful blue diesel shunter. Like Paxton and Thomas, Sidney is willing to be great at solving problems as an agent, but whatever he does, he always forgets most of the time. * Thomas - The number one blue tank engine. Thomas is ready for action and adventure with his super-cool secret agent design. * The Chief - The unseen leader of the Anti-Devious Diesel Agency (A.D.D.A.). He always makes sure that whatever happens, his agents, Paxton, Sidney and Thomas always get the jobs done. * Gary the Gadget Guy - A penguin. Originally a character from the online game Club Penguin and its successor Club Penguin Island. In Club Penguin, he was an agent of the Penguin Secret Agency (PSA) and the Elite Penguin Force (EPF). In Diesel: Impossible, he works as an inventor for the A.D.D.A., working hard in the Control Room, in the agency's headquarters. * Diesel 10 - An evil diesel. He is the leader of the Steamie Extermination League (S.E.L.). * Diesel - One of Diesel 10's minions * Max and Monty - Two reckless dumper trucks from the Sodor Construction Company. Also one of Diesel 10's minions. Other characters like Den, Dart, Norman, Dennis, Salty and Philip are likely to appear. Cast * Steven Kynman as Paxton (UK/US) * Bob Golding as Sidney (UK/US) * John Hasler as Thomas (UK) * Joseph May as Thomas (US) * Wallace Shawn as Gary the Gadget Guy (UK/US) * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 (UK/US) * Kerry Shale as Diesel (UK) and Max (US) * Tim Whitnall as Max (UK) * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty (UK) * Rob Rackstraw as Monty (US) Trivia * Diesel: Impossible will be the first show in the Paxton franchise since Paxton's Pops to air on Channel 5's Milkshake! and Cartoonito in the UK, and Nick Jr. in the US. Paxton's Pops however, only airs on Sodor, on Sudrian Television. See also * Paxton and the Diesels * Paxton's Pops - Another spin-off of Paxton and the Diesels * List of Thomas & Friends spin-offs Category:Thomas & Friends spin-offs